New Light
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Kari gets pregnant and there are a few things they have to do until hers and Davis's second child is born.


Author note: I did the math and I fantasied that Koji was born in September so Kari had to be pregnant in December and in a future story she'll announce that she's pregnant on Christmas, just clearing up any confusion when you read.

New Light

It's December and close to Christmas. Davis and Kari were excited because it's going to be their first Christmas with Musuko since he is only 11 months old, but will be a full year on New Year's at midnight.

"I'm so excited. We are about a week away of having our first Christmas with Musuko." Kari said.

"I know and I thought our first Christmas when we were married was special." Davis said.

"I'm excited that Christmas is coming." Veemon said.

"Veemon it's a special Christmas since Davis and Kari are going to have it with Musuko." Gatomon said.

"I know; I'm excited for both." Veemon said defending himself.

"You excited for Christmas Musuko?" Kari said to her baby. "Davis do you think can put him to bed?"

"Sure." Davis said as he took Musuko in his arms. He went upstairs and put Musuko in his crib. "Sleep tight little buddy." Davis said with Chibomon in his partner's crib. Davis left the room and saw Kari by the stairs.

"He fell asleep easily?" Kari said.

"Yeah, he's like a little angel." Davis said. "I just had to turn the heat up because it was a little cold in there."

"Oh you're cold huh. Then why don't we go warm up." Kari said as she grabbed his hand and took him to their room.

"Looks like its bed time." Veemon said as he and Gatomon went to a room with the Christmas tree, fireplace, a couch, and that room was just to the right of the stairs, to go to bed in a cat bed and beanbag chair.

When the door to Kari and Davis's room was locked Davis pushed Kari on the bed and were kissing. Davis was pulling down Kari's pants and panties at the same time. While he was doing that Kari was unzipping his pants. When those were off including Davis's boxers, they started on their shirts to take them off. They got those off and were really letting the other have it.

"I love it when you get like this." Kari said. Davis removed the last of the clothing, Kari's bra, and the real enjoyment began.

…

A Few Hours Later

Davis was resting his head on Kari's breast and his body between her legs after what they did.

"Where did that come from?" Kari said running her fingers through his hair.

"I wanted to give you that on Christmas, but I guess I couldn't wait." Davis said as Kari kissed the top of his head. Davis began to yawn.

"Hey if you're going to fall asleep let's switch positions or you might crush me." Kari said. They switched positions and went to sleep.

…

3 Months Later

Kari was pregnant and Davis asked Ross, their friend for 25 years, to come over. He arrived on his motor cycle with a red shirt, black pants and jacket, and his partners Aquamon and Gotsumon. Ross became a wild life photographer for animals and digimon.

"Hey Davis what's up." Ross said as he entered.

"Hey Ross I'm glad you came over." Davis said.

"Hi there Musuko." Ross said as he saw Musuko playing with Chibomon. "Okay if I take a picture?"

"Sure thing." Davis said and Ross took a picture. "Can we talk in the kitchen?"

"Gotsumon, Aquamon why don't you play with these two." They agreed and Davis and Ross went into the kitchen and settle down on the table

"What's up Davis I know you didn't call me to play catch up?" Ross said.

"Well there's something I have to ask you." Davis said.

"What is it?" Ross said.

"Well you know that Kari is pregnant again." Davis said.

"Yeah, one sibling for Musuko and about 5 to go." Ross joked. He does that because he knows what Davis is like.

"Well we already to know that it's a boy." Davis said.

"Last time with Musuko you wanted to be surprised." Ross said.

"That's because he was our first kid." Davis said.

"We also picked out a name, Koji." Kari said coming out of the doorway leading to the other room holding her extended stomach.

"Kari hey, so Koji is the name, but what does that have to do with me?" Ross asked.

"Ross you're like a part of this family and to make it official, I'm asking you to be Koji's godfather." Davis said and Ross was speechless.

…

6 Months Later

Musuko was crying and since Davis was at work Kari had to help him.

"It's okay mommy's here." Kari said as she was patting his back to let out a gas bubble. Kari set him down and settles on the couch. "This is tiring." Then Davis came home.

"Hey you okay?" Davis asked.

"No I'm tired with Musuko keeping me going." Kari said.

"Kari, Musuko is making you work hard and that can't be good since you're still pregnant." Davis said.

"It will be okay I'm due any day now." Kari said.

"Kari you need your rest and I know you may not like it, but maybe until our second bundle of joy comes we should get someone to watch Musuko." Davis said.

"What, Davis you're asking me to be without my baby for at least a week." Kari said.

"I know, but you need rest and with Veemon and me working I don't know what else to do." Davis said, but Kari didn't like this. "I promise Kari it will just be this one time."

"Who are we even going to get." Kari said.

"Ross could do it." Davis said. "He doesn't have any kids and he's not even married." Kari had a sad look on his face.

"Alright, I just hope Koji comes soon." Kari said.

….

1 Week Later

Ross was watching over Musuko and Chibomon until Kari gives birth. It was about 3 in the morning and Kari went straight up.

"Davis wake up." Kari said "Davis it's time." That had Davis come right up.

"Okay you get your stuff I'll call the hospital." Davis said and went for the phone.

…..

Ross's Apartment

The phone rang and Ross picked it up. He didn't want to since he was asleep, but if he didn't it would wake up Musuko.

"Hello." Ross said in a tired tone.

"Ross, its Davis. Kari and I are on the way to the hospital. We need you to bring Musuko." Davis said over the phone. That gave Ross a jump start.

"Okay man I'm on the way." Ross said and hanged up. "Gotsumon, Aquamon time to get up, we got to get to the hospital." Then he went over to Musuko. "Hey little guy time to go see your little brother." Ross said as he picked him up.

….

The Hospital

"AHHHHH" Kari screamed.

"You're doing great Kari." Davis said as he held her hand.

"Okay Kari you can start pushing." Jun said since she became a doctor. Kari began to push, but was in extreme pain.

"AHHHHH" Kari screamed.

"It will be okay." Davis said

….

The Waiting Room

All the digidestine were there with their babies and Waiting to see how Kari was doing.

"Just think it will be us in here Izzy." Izzy's wife Clare said since she was pregnant too.

"I know how you feel." Yolei said since she was pregnant too, but had her daughter Cassie.

"That makes 3 of us." Sora said because, surprise, she was pregnant too and had her daughter Natalie.

"This actually brings back memories when Tyson was born." Tai's wife Samantha said with her baby son.

"That goes for the same with me just 6 months ago." Joe's wife Jen said with her son Jimmy in her arms.

"Joe do you know how Kari is doing? You're a doctor." Ross said.

"I don't since Jun is in there." Joe said.

"Is Mrs. Motomiya going to be okay daddy?" T.K.'s 6 year old daughter Lila asked.

"I'm sure she will." T.K. said. Then Jun came out the door

"Jun is Kari okay?" Tai said.

"She's fine and she gave birth to a health nephew of ours." Jun said.

"Hey Jun is it okay if I go in?" Ross asked "I have Musuko right here and I'm the godfather."

"Sure Ross." Jun said. Ross went in and saw the digimon, Davis, and Kari gathered around the bed.

"Hey Davis." Ross said in a quiet tone.

"Hey." Davis said in the same tone.

"Someone here wants to see their new little brother." Ross said

"Hey little buddy." Davis said as he took Musuko. "Kari, look who I got."

"Hi Musuko." Kari said with the new born in her arms sleeping.

"Say hi to your new brother Koji." Davis said. He set him down so he could see his brother.

"Davis could you take Koji I want to see Musuko." Kari said. Davis took Koji and Kari took Musuko. "Hi there Musuko, mommy missed you." Kari gave him a big hug and a kiss. They had a family moment on

September 19th 2015.

…..

The Motomiyas

Davis and Kari were home with both Musuko and Koji. Davis took Koji and Kari took Musuko.

"Welcome to your home Koji." Davis said.

"And welcome back home Musuko." Kari said. They went in and were happy to be home. "Davis could you make dinner because I don't want to let go of Musuko." Kari said.

"Of course Kari." Davis said as he handed her Koji. It was then late and When Davis got done with the dishes he saw Kari asleep on the couch with both of their sons. Davis put both of them to bed and took Kari up to bed.

"What's going on?" Kari said.

"It's time for bed." Davis said. "You'll have all day tomorrow to hug our sons." They got ready for bed and cuddle up to each other. "Kari"

"Yeah" Kari said.

"Thanks for having my children." Davis said.

"Just promise I won't have to be separated from my babies." Kari said.

"I promise." Davis said.


End file.
